Hunting for the Moontide
by djpw7702
Summary: When Percy Jackson is dumped by Annabeth, and he treks to Olympus to ask the Gods to fulfill his last wish, they give him an unexpected offer, with some unwanted twists.
1. I Get Dumped by My Soulmate

**AN: This us my first ever fanfic so I hope you will like it. I am always welcome to constructive criticism, however I will not act upon any flamers wishes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Percy POV**

I was strolling along the beach, in Camp Half-Blood, without a care in the world. I was determined to put the rumours to rest, I was not dishonest and was not untrustworthy. I am Percy Jackson, the boy who literally went to hell to save the one he loved. I saw two figures emerging from the haze of dusk, two figures kissing seemingly with no care as to who saw them. One of the figures came into focus, as I continued to amble forwards. The figure, who was decidedly male, resembled my horrible half-brother, Jack. Jack was a few years younger than me and had gained enough popularity to be on a par with me. All by spreading the rumours about me being dishonest and disloyal to Annabeth. I stopped dead in my tracks, hoping that my eyes deceived me, and that the second figure wasn't a certain daughter of Athena, and cabin leader of the Athena Cabin. My eyes were not lying though, and as much as I hated the thought, the second figure was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.


	2. I Make a Life Changing Decision

AN: Carrying on with this fanfic, this chapter will include, stuff, which if you read it, you will find out what it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, yet...

PERCY POV:

My whole world was crumbling around me, I could not bear the pain, the betrayal I felt. Jack, who had decimated my reputation, and taken away everything I cared about, had struck his final blow. I could not go on.

"I loved you Annabeth, I went to hell for you, I saved Olympus, and you choose Him?" I exclaimed.

Annabeth turned, shocked, and her joyous expression turned to horror, as she met my eyes.

"P P P Percy," she stuttered, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much I loved you, and how lucky I was to have you as my girlfriend, and now all I think is how disloyal you are, how untrustworthy and unreputable you are. You disgust me Annabeth" I responded, and with that I turned on my heel, and left her standing there, stunned. I could not hold it together any longer, as one angry tear after another angry tear slid down the contours of my face. I headed to Atlantis, knowing one thing, my dad would welcome me, and I could train in Atlantis in order to distract myself from the burning hole in my heart.

It didn't take me long to find Atlantis, all I had to do was get to the ocean, and hail a ride on Rainbow the Hippocampus. As I waited at the sea green gates of my father's palace, I noticed that being in the water had healed some of the emotional turmoil that my body was in. After about two minutes of waiting, a merman allowed me to enter the realm of Poseidon. I headed towards the throne room, knowing I would find dad there, and as I expected, there he was, wearing his trademark Bermuda shirts and shorts.

"Ah, Percy, to what do I owe the honour of your presence?" He queried.

"I came here to escape the pain of Annabeth dumping me for Jack." I, rather heatedly responded.

"Jack, as in my Jack!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Father, he destroyed my reputation and took Annabeth from me, I wish to train to distract me from the pain of her betrayal." I said.

"Jack shall be punished most severely for his actions towards you, and you are always welcome to train here. You should know that." He replied.

"Thank you father, I shall begin immediately with my training." I concluded.


	3. I Train, I'm Trained, and I'm Summoned

AN: So Percy has been dumped and has gone to Atlantis for training.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO as of the 21st October 2015

Postscriptus: It is Back to the Future day!

PERCY POV

All I could do was defend myself from the relentless stream of attacks coming at me from my half-brother, child of Poseidon and Ampritrite, Triton, who was currently trying to decapitate me in our training match. If this was his training, I would hate to be on the of his weapon in a duel. So, as I parried his indefatigable stabs, lunges and ripostes, I pondered the meaning of my life, and how the Fates would not stop giving me hardships, I wondered what it was like for Thalia, who had joined the Hunters of Artemis to escape, not only the prophecy, but heartbreak and pain of loss.

THREE YEARS LATER

It was during one of my practices with Triton, and I was now his equal, I might add, when Dad walked in.

"Percy, Zeus has summoned you to the Council Meeting, do not delay."Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes and other cool stuff, boomed.

"Okay, my Lord."I replied, wondering what I could have possibly done now.


	4. I Meet a Council of Immortal Olympians

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJATO.**

 **ZEUS POV**

"Ah, Perseus, you have arrived," I said,"at last."

"Very punctual, even for a man." Said Artemis, under her breath.

"Yes, Lord Zeus, may I ask what I have been summoned here for?" Perseus queried.

"The Council has deliberated, and has come to the conclusion that you are too powerful to be a Demi-God, and as such we will either make you an Olympian, or incinerate you. It is your choice." I said.

"Ooh, tough choice, you know I think I'll take the former option." The boy said sarcastically.

 **PERCY POV**

"We will make you an Olympian now." The King of the Gods announced.

Zeus stood, and focuses on me, raised his hand and a beam of light shot from it. The light encircled my body, which began to swell and morph, then I passed out.

I woke up in the infirmary and headed to the Council Chamber. I sat on a new throne, which I presumed was mine, and endured the council until Zeus turned to me, and said:

"All hail, Perseus Jackson, God of Tides, Natural disasters, Hunters, and Eternal Husband to Phoebe Artemis..."


	5. Eternal marriage? What next?

AN: I do not own PJATO, all rights go to .

Percy POV

"What!" Artemis and I exclaimed.

"Father, please, do not make me endure the insolence of _this_ boy, I am a maiden, and wish to remain so." Artemis pleaded.

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically.

"You will not complain, else I will have Aphrodite intervene." Zeus threatened.

"Okay, my Lord." We said, unwillingly. I feared what Aphrodite would do if she was given free reign, probably turn me and my girl into soppy lovers. Wait, my girl, where did that come from? Was Aphrodite interfering anyway?

Artemis POV

I was fuming, why had father not told me that he intended to do this, I mean, Percy is extremely attractive and I would love to make him my own, wait, is Aphrodite meddling with my mind, I am a maiden and should stay that way.


	6. That Heartbreaking Moment of Refusal

AN: I am really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but it is hard to put all the details in when you are confined to an iPad 2 that crashes from age(overuse). On top of that I have encountered writers block for the first time and have been dismantling and checking for all the pieces several hundred pounds worth of Lego, so have not had much free time given that my teachers still are giving me shed loads of homework. Anyway, my rant is over and onto the story.

Artemis POV

I stormed out of the Council Chambers thinking about what horrors were in store for me with this arranged marriage that I had to endure, even if it could be a lot worse, Gods forbid it being changed to Heracles. Despite this I would not allow this to break my maiden hood, sure, I had always wanted children, you try living for 3000 years with only adopted daughters of a King, and Apollo to interest you. I had been considering asking Hera to allow me to use pathogenisis to allow me to keep my virginity, but I knew she would make it difficult for me as she loathes me and my brother as we represent Zeus cheating on her time and time again, why couldn't she take it up with Zeus herself. I froze just as I arrived at my palace, what would my hunters say?

When I regained control of myself I proceeded to enter my palace, which was dirty from a lack of use, and sit on the small chintz armchair that resided in the corner of my living room. After about 15 minutes pondering I had decided to tell Thalia and see what she thought about it so I flashed to my hunters camp.

"Thalia, come to my tent now." I commanded, and set of in the direction of my tent, but not before seeing a look of fear cross Thalia's face, which embed a feeling of guilt into my conscience.

"Yes Milady." Thalia responded, gulping audibly as she did so.

Percy POV

I just stood there as my wife to be stalked out of the Council Chamber, I couldn't blame her, she was the goddess of virgins and maiden hood, she would be in the midst of a turmoil of emotions, still I hope I can get to talk to her in private at least once today. When I regained control of my body and stopped fearing for any consequences of this, for now at least, I decided to have a stroll through Olympus and explore my new home.

It was with a pang of pain that I realised on my stroll that I could no longer play capture the flag or any war games at the camps as I was a God now, still the pros outweighed the cons now that Annabeth has left me. Ahhhh, Annabeth what did I do to you? I loved you, but that is all in the past now, I must move on.

I noticed a noise coming from round the corner, someone was shouting my name, or at least was shouting Lord Perseus, which irritated me slightly but no matter, I proceeded to see who it was but saw no one, all I saw was a newly erected palace, dedicated to me. As I approached it I realised I would have to face a group of man hating hunters who were very protective of their mistress. Oh no, I thought as I walked up the steps and entered my palace. After 10 minutes pacing around my palace I had a sudden vision of a camp, a camp filled with hunters and using my godly instinct, I flashed there. Big mistake...


	7. Artemis Gets Angry

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO

AN: well, the next chapter is here and Percy is in for one heap of pain over the next few chapters, but before all that, let's see how the hunt reacts to a male...

Thalia POV

As I headed towards milady's tent, I wondered what could possibly be the matter with her. Normally, she summons me in a polite tone and waits for me to accompany her, not demand that I follow her. I entered her tent apprehensively only to find her sitting in the middle with her head in her hands, crying. I approached her, and said:

"What's the matter, Milady?" Tenderly.

"After all these years, I am to be insulted with a guardian, I am a goddess, I need no guardian, and to make him my husband, this is an outrage." Artemis cried.

I was shocked, who could this male be, and who did he think he was to claim Artemis as a wife.

Almost as if she had read my mind, she said: "Perseus Jackson".

My mind went numb as I felt betrayal pierce through me, what had he done, surely this was not his intended course of action but before I could question it, a male voice rang out, a scream of panic resonated throughout the campgrounds.

Percy POV

I landed in the middle of the camp and immediately cursed my stupidity, landing in the middle of an all girls, men-hating camp, where the campers are highly trained with a bow and knives, and are immortal should not be on any sane boy's to do list. But I didn't think about that and am now stuck with a dozen sharp, silver arrows pointing at various different points of my body (my head and my very delicate pelvic area), just my luck, or should I just accept that my life is heavily messed up.

"Well, well, well, look who we have caught in our net, Perseus Jackson, do you not have a brain, or do you want to become what you look like, a deer in headlights," Artemis said derisively, "No, well maybe a eunuch will have to suffice then."

The last thing I felt was a huge surge of fear course through my body...


	8. How to Survive in a Man-hating Hunt

**AN: First of all, I would like to say thank you to all my readers, especially the ones who ask me to continue writing. On a slightly more morose note, I would like to take the time to remember the influential people who have died in the past week or so: David Bowie and Alan Rickman, both aged 69; and Rene Angelil and Dan Haggerty; aged 73.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or any of its attributes.**

 **Percy** **POV**

I did not understand what a 'eunuch' was but from Artemis' tone and sly smile it could not be anything good. I seem to remember Annabeth telling me once that it was to do with castration, but surely milady would not dare. I felt a pang of pain at the thought of Annabeth, I was not going to tell the hunt about her if I could avoid it. They wouldn't believe me anyway.

I immediately started apologising profusely, begging not to be punished too severely, if at all. Artemis watched my pleas for mercy in amusement.

"You will do _all_ the chores for the next week; these include the laundry, meals, and cleaning to name a few, I will also expect you to socialise with the hunt and make yourself acquainted with all the members.

So as the next few weeks went by I tried to get to know the members of the hunt. TRIED. .They were stubborn as an ophiotaurus and the only one I could talk to really was Thalia, but even she was distancing herself from me. My first time of doing the laundry was disastrous, first I got to the huge pile of clothes, which seemed to be excessively dirty. Then I used my powers to soak them and scrub them clean, it served its purpose, but also caused all the clothes to get tangled into one big pile. After half an hours painstaking work I had finally untangled the clothes and hung them up. I turned around to notice a large pile of lingerie. It did not feel right to wash them so I left them alone. Artemis was fine with this when I told her, in fact she almost seemed, I don't know, is proud the right word?

Pranks were played on me left, right and centre, causing me little distress however, as they did not dare to come close to me as my tent was off-limits as decreed by Artemis unless I gave my explicit instruction or permission for otherwise. One hunter however had overstepped the line though and I was going to find out soon enough...


	9. I Face an Angry Hunter

AN: Sorry for the long break but I have not really known what to write, I have an idea for the future plot of this book, but keep reading and I might tell you. Bwa, ha, ha, ha , haaaaaaaa.

RIP to all those who have died recently, including the brilliant Sir Terry Wogan.

I was strolling back towards my tent, pondering my thoughts, when I heard a girlish scream. I whipped around and ran in the direction of the noise, I ran and ran and ran and ran, but I found nothing. Had I failed? Or was I just hearing things?

Just then I heard another scream, again, I whipped around and started to sprint this time, determined to get there but I trip on a piece of wire and someone jumps on me. Someone or something...

When I woke I was tied to a tree and there was a faint smell of burning and ash. I use the roughness of the tree to my advantage and snap the bonds holding me. I storm off towards my tent, desiring some solitude but when I got there, my body exploded with rage. I started glowing with an ethereal green light and the wind picked up. My body was eminating raw power, they would pay, all of them.

Meanwhile, Artemis was talking to her hunters, asking whether anyone had seen Perseus, but no one admitted anything, and Phoebe suggested that maybe he had done a runner like all cowardly males but this for some reason just made me angry, not a normal anger either, almost, and I really don't know what is wrong, but almost jealousy? My impertinent brother would laugh his head off if he ever saw me like this but no one was laughing when we heard a voice that sent shivers down our spines.

"You will pay, all of you..."

So, was it ok?

I have been thinking of letting Percy and Artemis gain some shared domains, maybe through inheritance from the primordial Pontus or someone? Please comment with your thoughts, this wouldn't happen immediately but would give me an idea of where to direct the story.


	10. I Get Angry With my Female Cousins

AN: Sorry for the break, I have not been that active recently but I am on holiday and so updates will be coming. Thank you for being faithful and in response to a comment, Percy will try not to drown China.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan thus I do not own PJATO or any of its affiliates

Percy's POV

I was angry, and apparently had been spending too much time with Zeus, all of the 10 minutes it took for this mess to start was too much, given by the need for theatrics, however as my voice resonated through the forest, I had only one thought, why me? Why is it always me? But now to find the hunters, I easily track them down and tremble with rage, my aura growing, I incapacitate all of them, including Artemis, who seemed rather shocked at my mood. They could do nothing but stand there, immobile, and wait for their punishment.

"Who did it? Who?" I shouted, my eyes boring into their minds, trying to read their expressions, Phoebe unfroze.

"It was me you filthy male!" She said. I was not vain but there was a limit to my tolerance, to insult me and destroy my property was not a wise move.

"You should never insult a god Phoebe, even I have my limits, now for a punishment, what was it that Artemis did to Sipriotes again, ahh yes, turn him into a girl, well I think you will spend a week as a boy, how about it then, of course, if you chose it could be permanent. Did you have any accomplices? They will get a different punishment..." I boomed. Atalanta unfroze and said similar words to Phoebe, "You never learn do you, don't insult Gods, your punishment will be that you and Phoebe, sorry, Phoebos will be madly in love, but don't worry, your hunter oaths will stay intact, won't they Artemis?" I said menacingly, "The rest of you, get out of my sight, lest you risk far worse punishments." They all unfroze and scarpered, Artemis shooting me a dirty look, saying that she would get me for this but she couldn't overrule me, she would just have to live with it...


	11. I Lose my Temper

AN: Really sorry for not updating in so long. It was inexcusable. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO all rights to R. Riordan.

Percy POV

I was livid, after all my work for them this was how they repaid me. They wanted rid of me, you know what. I am going to stay. I will stay. I will make them pay. Phoebe already hates me and I don't care. They need to learn not to be so closed off. Learn that I have gone through just as much pain as they have, if not more. I was angry at Artemis for not stopping them and yet... What have I gained from this. I have become so angry that I became what I used to hate about the gods. An egocentric idiot who wants to be feared. And yes, maybe I was mistreated by them. Yes, I will punish them. There punishment will carry on. But in all that, what did I gain. I just felt remorse and guilt at my betrayal of Artemis' trust. She didn't want this any more than I did yet I took it out on her adopted children in a way. How can I live with myself now, knowing what I have done.

Phoebe POV

To be honest, I did regret what I had done, I mean we were told not to annoy him that much, yet I disrespected that, dishonouring my vow to Lady Artemis, he was trying to help. Despite this, I had got my Just Deserts and had to live with it. I was furious at this form, and the fact that I was Atlanta's boyfriend of all things was humiliating to say the least. It was wrong, I, a girl to love Atlanta, my friend for centuries, and I was straight. It was too far.

Artemis POV

I was furious at what Percy had done to Atlanta and Phoebe, yes they went too far, but this was too much of a punishment, they would never live it down and I knew that Percy would come to regret it, it just wasn't in his persona to do this. I had started to trust him but now he just seemed like another filthy male. What was I going to do?

Percy POV

I felt something break inside of me as I saw Artemis glare at me, what am I going to do? I turn and run away, not wanting to be here any longer...

So - I have to be honest, I'm not that happy with the length of these chapters, nor with the fact that it has been nearly two years since I last updated. Indeed, I was only driven to assess this due to procrastination facing revision for my upcoming French Speaking Test. Now, on the subject of tests, I have my GCSEs rapidly approaching - far faster than they should be. Because of this I won't be updating this story until after GCSEs (my final exam is on the 15th June), however following that I fully intend to: revise this story; plan where it will go; and of course finish it. Thanks for waiting for soooooo long, and I will see you in a couple of months.


	12. Author's Note

Hi, I have just tried to fix the problem with the formatting and that hasn't done anything - I will check in further detail tomorrow. If anyone wants to read the chapters in question then they are all up on Wattpad under the same name.

In response to a lengthy, detailed and useful guest review I would like to say 'Thank You'. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Moreover, I fully agree with most parts of your review and my only excuse is that I tried to write them at night on an extremely laggy iPad. As such, there was no easy way to write large amounts of text, however I will now try to fix the problems with the story. My only qualm with your review was that they weren't written back to back, as you imply. They are indeed uploaded within 10 minutes, however they were written over a much longer period - I find Wattpad's interface easier to use.

I am hypothesising here, however I believe that the formatting issue may stem from copying and pasting from Wattpad, and I will attempt to address this at some point. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and I will hope to continue this in two months.


End file.
